DBZ Christmas
by MiraiGee-Chan
Summary: The best collection of DBZ chistmas songs on Ff.net. Includes: Deack The Halls, The First Noel, God Rest You Merry Gentlemen, Little Drummer Boy, Rudolf, We Wish You a Merry Chis, 12 Days of Chris, Ding Donmg merrily on high, and one other!
1. Deck the Halls

Deck the Halls with Balls of Brolly (to Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly) 

Deck the halls with the balls of Brolly

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

'Tis the season to brawly 

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Frieza's gay and really stupid  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
And Cell the same just really putrid   
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Buu is pink and really fatty  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Babadi is a stupid ratty

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Follow me in merry measure.

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
While cut of all their treasures.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Fast away fighting passes.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
And now it's back to kissing asses

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Soon we'll die all together.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
Cause of the wind and stupid weather.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la


	2. The First Death of Goku

The First Death of Goku (to The First Noel)

The first death of Goku, King Kai did say

Was to learn the Kaoken that day**  
**When he did learn that he go wished back to life**  
**Just to beat up a guy with a bit of a bite**  
****  
**Goku, Goku, Goku, Goku,**  
**Hurt was Goku of Earth


	3. God Kill You Bloody Evil Men

God, Kill you Bloody Evil Men (God Rest ye Merry Gentlemen)

God, kill you bloody evil men,

I hope you die today,  
Remember Goku our Savior  
Had died reunion day  
to save us from the Saiyan's power  
when we had gone astray.

O tidings of Goku's death,  
Goku's death,  
O tidings of Goku's death!

He had to kill his bother  
when he had finally came   
But unto the Z-fighters

They tried to remain sane  
How in that desert Goku's son

Cried with morn and vain.

O tidings of Goku's death,  
Goku's death,  
O tidings of Goku's death!

Now Piccolo took the little boy 

To teach him how to fight  
this day brought forth a savior  
Of brand new strength and might

Got rid of his young coward ness

And rid him of his fright

O tidings of Goku's death,  
Goku's death,  
O tidings of Goku's death!

Now Pic and the young lad

Were soon to become friends  
And they stuck together

Until the very end  
this holy tide of Goku's death 

Brought old injuries to mend 

O tidings of Goku's death,  
Goku's death,  
O tidings of Goku's death!


	4. Little Punching Boy

Little Punching Boy (Little Drummer Boy)

Kill they told me  
pa rum pum pum pum  
A bit of blood to see,  
pa rum pum pum pum

**My best punches I bring**   
pa rum pum pum pum  
**My god I'll make you sing**  
pa rum pum pum pum_  
rum pum pum pum   
rum pum pum pum_   
So to kill Him  
pa rum pum pum pum,  
**My fists will come.**


	5. Veggie the Tall Haired Saiyan

Veggie the Tall Haired Saiyan (to Rudolf the Red nosed Reindeer)

There was Goku and Gohan and Goten and Bardock.

Radditz and Nappa and Trunksie and Panny

But do you recall 

The most stuck up Saiyan of all

Veggie the tall haired Saiyan

Had a very shiny mane 

And if you ever saw it 

You would say it was deranged (like the cartoon)

All of the other Saiyans 

Used to laugh and poke his mane (really hardly)

They never let poor Veggie

Join in any Saiyan game (like mating) 

The one dreary end of the world

Kami came to say

Veggie with your hair so tall

Wont you join me at the mall

He got a new hair cut

And he shouted out with glee

Veggie the Prince of Saiyans

Your going down in history!!!!


	6. We All Like to Kill The Bad Guys

We All Like to Kill the Bad Guys (to We Wish You a Merry Christmas)

We all like to kill Frieza 

We all like to kill Frieza 

We all like to kill Frieza 

So bring him right here

We won't stop until we kill him 

We won't stop until we kill him

We won't stop until we kill him

So turn Super now!

We've killed Frieza so we're happy 

We've killed Frieza so we're happy 

We've killed Frieza so we're happy 

Now lets train for Cell!


	7. 12 Days of the Cell Games

On the first day of Cell games someone sent to me 

Some hair the colour of wee

On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me 

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee

On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me

Three yellow pants

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee

On the forth day of Christmas my true love sent to me

Four CC jackets

Three yellow pants

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me

Five blue spandex 

Four CC jackets

Three yellow pants

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me

Six Piccolo outfits 

Five blue spandex 

Four CC jackets

Three yellow pants

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me

Seven shiny swords

Six Piccolo outfits 

Five blue spandex 

Four CC jackets

Three yellow pants

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me

Eight ugly shoes

Seven shiny swords

Six Piccolo outfits 

Five blue spandex 

Four CC jackets

Three yellow pants

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me

Nine oranges gis

Eight ugly shoes

Seven shiny swords

Six Piccolo outfits 

Five blue spandex 

Four CC jackets

Three yellow pants

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me

Ten power poles

Nine oranges gis

Eight ugly shoes

Seven shiny swords

Six Piccolo outfits 

Five blue spandex 

Four CC jackets

Three yellow pants

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me

Eleven yardrat outfits

Ten power poles

Nine oranges gis

Eight ugly shoes

Seven shiny swords

Six Piccolo outfits 

Five blue spandex 

Four CC jackets

Three yellow pants

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me

Twelve badman shirts 

Eleven yardrat outfits

Ten power poles

Nine oranges gis

Eight ugly shoes

Seven shiny swords

Six Piccolo outfits 

Five blue spandex 

Four CC jackets

Three yellow pants

Two pairs of gloves

And some hair the colour of wee


	8. Let Him Die

Let Him Die (to Let it Snow)
    
    Oh, the fighting over there so frightful,
    
    But killing Frieza's delightful,
    
    And since there's no way out in sight
    
    Let them fight, let them fight, let them fight
    
    They don't show signs of stopping,
    
    And I see some flesh for ripping;
    
    Their energies are way up high, 
    
    Let him die, let him die, let him die.
    
    When we finally say good bye,
    
    How he'll hate going without the boom;
    
    But if you really squeeze him tight,
    
    He'll be dead really soon
    
    Frieza is slowly dying,
    
    And, unfortunately, still breathing,
    
    But as long as you live on so,
    
    Let it go, let it go, let it go,

Thank you to Super Otaku for the idea and for starting me off. Mind you, it was requested and I hadn't even heard the song before now. So… THANKS!!!!


	9. Ding Dong Goten's on a High

Ding Dong Goten's on a High (to Ding Dong Merrily On High)

Ding dong Goten's on a high  
And so is little Trunksie  
Flying in the bluish sky  
Thank Heaven they're not singing  
  
Goten got into the sugar,  
Goten got into the sugar,  
  
May you stay on your high  
You cute partners in crime

May it never die

Past midnight hour, you'll fly  
  
Goten got into the sugar,  
Goten got into the sugar,


End file.
